my_weird_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Emily Pucket/@comment-74.88.209.40-20140811173802/@comment-74.88.209.40-20140811173931
0:01here viewers are you ready on it blue-green play0:04everything around us up eighteen arms nine million RMB0:08something get along with each other haha0:12and you not some other younger than others some0:15his word any not your day are0:19much more Monday this show0:23all the lottery not mocking were hired0:26unless you wish for all your help see that way0:30you'll get team beaten speed too0:36okay you want something amazing 0:38OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOwhat radiation reaching0:41don't know lol I'm really hoping0:44okay she headed next well I'm not sure0:48with me competition like the way the price what about us0:52yevgeny 30 two boys are better than one usually teach your kids0:57old her im hey you guys wanna hear from my cousin bouncy ball1:02sugar way post-holiday your brother1:05me for no as I said he's my cousin1:09specifically my mom sister up1:12doublehit releasing anyways1:15he looks almost like me except the flu he doesn't happen winding past1:19Sam how come it's not with us well he's already competitive market maker1:24I was the only one of them here I couldn't because I think you're close1:28so exciting on everyone here amazing1:31I can tell that there will be a lot of fun here IQ1:35there will be a lot of help here high-level1:39I think I just need like serious discovery1:42what is it he see how like1:45can is just sitting next game had1:48he fight almost never NH at a quake1:51acts he must be at Miss scale K1:54hey I'm pretty open plus1:58a recently conquered jet lag young and i can suppose there's anything you can do2:03about it2:03oh my gosh I just leave it alone seagrams2:09wanna chat on beach ball growing can't speak2:13hey yeah well he almost2:17can't no doubt about that well you could race to get here2:22what do you think hugging year to keep down squash2:26I that is a nice joke hot2:32my jokes are way better than yours through another show featured2:37you just think she'll jerks p well2:43I won again fro2:48need to take a different game have assigned incensed2:52maybe later being tired I feel like taking a nap2:56you I3:00does pass3:05it is a a3:08yeah due to be socially skilled3:11so do I in ITU I think we all should be sure rocking place like that3:17well then you're in luck hell in creating the3:21I love peace it's called I'll sleep a fifty star area3:26with nine hundred mattresses 900 clocks3:29six restaurants 24 vending machines and PFT I sermons3:34and we knew even gets to invite certain people expel others3:38how much does it cost not even a penny3:41nooo go here but what about everyone else3:45they want it to you know3:47oh however you spell in one from the other for anything3:50that's nice but I already told you there it to be one winner3:54this means we're going to have to compete for %uh3:57well when I get a Nobel Prize4:00know he or she will just be in charge of the aisle4:04the moral4:12company foreign no I'll show you4:15you guys are standing on a balance beam that is suspended over a 12 foot deep4:20River4:20the challenge is not hard to understand is supposed to stay on the beam4:25without falling into work he4:29well unfortunately camera you are out because you are above the beam4:34not of what no way don't you realize you don't have links4:39yes and I've realized something else too4:42you should have held the beam with your hands health status4:46that would work except it's too late you've already gotten you some4:50last-place /url p.m.4:55route pop4:59all-knowing doomed what's wrong with this challenge5:04if I fall all unlocker it'll be something uncomfortable5:09red course cling on to me you know keep you protected5:12thanks this does have a huge problem5:16it's a good thing they just aren't covered summers you your5:19act normal and said wow what are you talking about5:24and thread you acting really to a friend5:28hear from like I got me where our lives5:33we may be better than many other friends too you get this5:36now colour you're not being nice5:41well get finished I for so long ruined5:45getting tired huh such human rights5:49me us I don't see why not yes5:53let's pay beach ball can I join your lines5:57Obama me who later6:01in we are down to our final nine the halfway mark6:060 I like she's come well i6:09low you conclude on hun6:12and no6:15live in don't they know it. once6:18in use action comes on my feet K6:22what where your money you like not three people of the be6:26you dare say that6:29what6:31bill6:32now that the nasty karen is out we're down to our final score6:36%uh alarm clock I don't think I could hold on any longer6:40on6:43bust6:48lot pro6:51bus not home6:55pic last6:58take any your nine %um7:01for peace in7:06that's where you're wrong lamp you in Kindle7:09both win the challenge the her know it means that7:15you choose teams be having a much larger longer battle7:20see who will win peaceful rights for it's not that good7:25oh and you'll have to wait an entire month choose7:29oh here usually free7:32soon viewers stay tuned for next episode7:36I mean on February 1st 20147:40oh and by the way you can recommend characters7:43recommending closes on me fourth as7:46at that point it will be too late to make another move7:50myself West s you can also vote for your favorite contestant on the show7:56by going to battle iPhone 47:59I and I'll a princely doubt Wikia8:02com slash wiki slash favorite underscore contestant8:07be really want to get your opinions8:11this8:20love8:30the8:34well therefore here where's everyone else8:37thing probably tension up to shrink informacion soaking wet8:42well my seat restraint Eastern today newt8:46610 get everyone host8:50a Grecian job actually die rehearsed published----